


Painter of the Night - A YiZhan Story

by maribee_arts



Category: YiZhan, boyslove - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Yizhan - Freeform, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribee_arts/pseuds/maribee_arts
Summary: After being shot from a runaway murderer, Detective Wang Yibo was recovering at his family place for over a year. Returning back to Beijing and his duty, his first case is about a mysterious art theft.Five famous paintings were robbed during the last months, always leaving a perfect copy of them back at the crime scene.  Now there is a corpse found in the gallery.Wang Yibo needs the help of the famous painter Xiao Zhan, a friend of old school days, who he haven't seen for years.Not knowing that Xiao Zhan is involved in the case, he not only needs to fight against the nightmares of his injury and the thieves, but his old feelings for a man, that were deep burried inside his heart.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Awkward meeting after years

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> before you start reading this story I'd like to say a few words.
> 
> Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are real existing chinese Actors, known for their roles as Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji in Chinese Drama The Untamed 
> 
> ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Untamed_(TV_series) )
> 
> YiZhan is the name for the Ship of them, even tho it was never confirmed they are more then friends. 
> 
> I am not a sexual shipper of them, I like the idea of them being very close friends. But as there are many fanfictions and I just was lead to the idea to this story, I decided to join the bandwagon if YiZhan fanfiction writers.
> 
> Just to make it clear:
> 
> \- THIS IS ONLY A FICTION! EVEN THO THE PERSONS ARE REAL LIVING HUMANS, THE STORY IS ONLY MADE OF MY MIND
> 
> \- ALL EVENTS HAPPENING IN THIS STORY ( ABOVE ALL THE SEXUAL ONES) ARE NOT REAL!!!
> 
> \- IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY, PLEASE ACT LIKE AN ADULT AND JUST LEAVE IT BEHIND. DON'T REPORT IT FOR NOT LIKING IT
> 
> Since the AO3 incident about a fanfiction of Xiao Zhan I am only careful.
> 
> I don't want to harm neither Xiao Zhan or Wang Yibo, I love both of them as the great actors they are. So please, if there is anything you don't like in this story don't overreact.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this little story,
> 
> reagards
> 
> MariBee

Wang Yibo sighed as he parked his car in his parking slot behind the Police Station. He was nervous, his hands slightly trembling. It was one year ago since he got shot by a murderer on the run, nearly killing him. If the bullet had hit him only two fingers more below it had hit his heart. So he only had spend a long time in the hospital and recovery, until his shoulder and arm were completely healed. It had took longer then expected. Not only his body had took damage, but also his mind. Until today, even with psychological help, he still had nightmares.

His chief and colleagues said it was due to his young age. With only 26, he was already promoted to Detective status. He had had a very high Clearance rate and was always fair and sincere. His partners liked his attitude, even tho he never talked more then necessary.

But it all had changed with this one fatal bullet.

They were chasing after a murderer of seven young woman, running through the backstreets of Shíjǐngshān Qū in the night. It was raining hard and he had nearly lost the man twice, until he suddenly had appeared behind him, pointing a gun at his back.

"Goodbye, Zhēntàn*", he had said with a smile and then fired the gun without a warning. Yibo had gone down and it was only because of his partner arriving in time, that he had survived at all.

That was 14 months ago.

Today it was raining,too. The streets were grey and slippery and he didn't had the mood to enter the station at all. But he had decided to return into his job, so he had to take all his strength to leave the car. All eyes were on him as he entered. Policemen in uniforms and higher ranks in civil clothing left their desks and applauded to him.

He blushed, running his hands through his fresh cut hair.

"Detective Wang, welcome back." His Captain walked over to him, nodding in approvement. Yibo bowed slightly. "Thank you,Sir."

"It's about time you got your sorry ass back here!"

Jin Fengchen, his last partner, smiled and patted his back. "I really thought you didn't want to come back to work anymore. We have plenty to do."

Yibo smirked. "Weren't you able to solve anything without me?" he asked.

All people in the room laughed. The tension was gone and the crowd dissolved slowly. The men and women went back to their own work, while Yibo followed his Chief and partner to the office.

"It's good you come back at this time", Chief Xang said, closing the doors behind them. "We need any help we can get. Here." He gave Yibo a folder with papers and photographs.

"What is it?"

"It started as an thievery of art a few months ago. The thieves exchange the Originals for perfect copies. They are really hard to distinguish from the real ones. Until now, there was nobody hurt. But last night we found two dead people at the crime scene. One was the watchman, the other must be one of the criminals. We think the watchman might have surprised them, there was a small shooting and they both went down."

Yibo flicked through the folder. His brain fell back into his old and well known analysing mode at once, scanning the pictures of the crime scene for details.

"Are there any witnesses?"

"No. And the surveillance cameras were out of order. Those thieves are professionals. And we need to find the forger as well. We had contacted a renowned artist to guide us in this case. He will be here", the Chief looked at the clock on the wall, " in about an hour."

"Who is he?" Yibo asked.

"His name is Xiao Zhan."

Yibo looked up. "Xiao Zhan?"

"You know him?"

"I don't know for sure. I remember a classmate at school with an fantastic skill for arts and photography. But we lost contact."

That was only half a lie. They may not have contact anymore, but he knew that Xiao Zhan had made a career with his talent. He, Yibo, had seen a few Vernissages with pictures and photographs of Xiao Zhan during the last years. He even had made it to international fame in the art scene.

But there was a reason, why they lost contact. No, this was not even the truth. He, Yibo, had ended the contact. It was the day after the Graduation, when Xiao Zhan had told him ...

"Detective?"

Yibo blinked. His Chief was watching him, waiting for an answer.

"I am sorry, Sir. What did you say?"

"If you two know each other it might be helpful if you and Detective Fengchen work together in this. I hope your talent for seeing details most of us never notice, you are the right man for this job."

Yibo nodded. Looking at the pictures in the folder his mind was already working on a different matter.

Why Xiao Zhan of all artist in Beijing? 

.

.

.

Yibo was getting more and more nervous. It was close to 2pm, Xiao Zhan should be here any minute now. During the last hour he had read all the all the files in the folder, scanned through the photgraphs and evidences they had so far. Since the case was more then 5 months active, there was a lot of small evidences, but nothing that had lead the police to the thieves or the pictures.

He looked up, when he heard his name and saw how the officer at the front desk pointed at him, showing a man in a long, grey raincoat the way to his desk.

Xiao Zhan was a handsome young man. His black hair was dyed a few tones lighter, shining hazelnut brown in the light of the department headlights. His eyes were dark brown, full alive and scanning through the people. He wore glasses. Under the raincoat he was dressed in a light beige two-pieces suit with white sneakers. He was tall, nearly 1,90m and too slim for his height.

Yibo sighed under his breath. 

This will get interesting, he thought.

He left his desk and straightened his jacket. Running his hands nervous through his short hair he took a deep breath before facing his old friend.

"Xiao Xiānshēng", he said politely and bowed slightly.

"Detective." Xiao Zhans voice was deep and warm. Yibo remembered this voice and it took all his willpower to fight the memories, that wanted to rise from the depths of his soul. He looked up,straight into a smiling face.

"Wang DiDi*, it's you." Xiao Zhans smile got even brighter and warmer. "Oh, I am sorry. Detective Yibo. Please excuse my impolite greeting."

"It's okay. I didn't think you'll recognize me after all these years."

"Well, how could I forget you? This grumpy face of yours didn't change at all." He was teasing, but Yibo could feel a tiny bit of hurt in his heart. "So, the police need my help to solve this art thievery case?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"Mn. Please, if you'd follow me. I'll introduce you to my Captain." He showed the way to the Chiefs office,knocking slightly at the glass door.

"Chief, Xiao Xiānshēng* is here."

The Chief looked up from his computer, nodding. "Please, come in." He left his desk and they exchanged the formal greeting ritual.

"I just got a call from the forensic. They identified the dead thieve. Fengchen is on his way over to the pathology, so you two might look into the forgeries first."

They went into a different room, with large Pinboards and digital screens. At one side there were 5 canvas lined on a table, all marked as evidence of crime.

"Xiao Xiānshēng, those are the forgeries that were left at the crime scenes. We had them investigated already, but our specialists couldn't find any useful traces. So we thought maybe a professional artist like you might see something, we can't see."

Xiao Zhan nodded and put on the gloves the chief was giving him. Turning on a lamp he leaned over the first canvas.

"This is a Van Gogh from 1890. It's called "Blooming Orchard". It should be in the National Gallery of Scotland."

"Is it valuable?" Yibo asked.

"There are other works from Van Gogh that are more valuable then this. Today you can get a good reprint easily. But for a collector, ... yes, it's valuable."

"Do you know someone, who might be interested in it?" The Chief asked.

"No. And I am not a fan of Impressional Art. I prefer modern art." He took a magnifying glass and leaned over the canvas again.

"What are you searching for?" Yibo asked.

"Every Artist has his own way of painting. Even as a forger, they leave a mark of their own somewhere. A sign, a special item or a little mistake in the colour."

"The specialist from the Museum of Art didn't find anything", the Chief said.

"Then why did you asked me to come here?" Xiao Zhan wanted to know without looking up.

"Because you were recommended by this specialist. He said you have a good eye to find clues that other people might not see."

"Who was he?"

"Fanling Xiānshēng."

Xiao Zhan let out a small laugh. 

"You don't agree with him?"

"Fanling is a capable man. I don't know why he wanted me to come here at all."

"So, you can't help us?"

"That's not what I said." He carefully brushed his fingertip over the canvas. "Here."

"What is it?" Both men came closer and Xiao Zhan gave the glass to the Chief. "Here, in the little flower. Do you see it?"

The Chief bowed deep over the canvas but after a few minutes he shook his head and gave the glass over to Yibo.

"Is ... this a Smiley?" he asked after a while.

"Yes. You still have good eyes. " Xiao Zhan smiled.

"A Smiley in a flower? So, this is the mark of the forger?"

"No. Uhm, maybe. I will see if I can find it in the other pictures, too."

Translation Notes:

\- Zhēntàn - Detective

\- DiDi - "Younger brother" - in China it is respectful to refer someone older than you as Sister/Brother or Younger Sister/Brother if the person is younger.

\- Xiānshēng - Addressing someone by his or her courtesy or professional title and last name conveys respect. In Chinese the name precedes the title. For example, Liu Xiansheng for Mr. Liu


	2. Secrets

It was already getting dark when Yibo and Xiao Zhan left the Police Department. The rain was gone, but the air was cold and unpleasant.

Xiao Zhan pulled up the collar of his coat, rubbing his hands to get them a bit warmer.

"Sorry it took so long", Yibo said. " But you were a great help. Thank you."

Xiao Zhan smiled at him. "I am happy I could help. Now that you know that all pictures are from the same forger, you might be able to catch him."

"Mn." Yibo looked around. "Where is your car?"

"I came here by Taxi. Normally I have a Driving Service, but my Driver had a personal appointment today."

"You don't drive yourself?" Yibo asked surprised.

"I hate the traffic in this town. And this way I can work from the backseat. It's a little pleasure for myself." Xiao Zhan smiled and Yibos heart skipped a beat.

"Should I drive you home then?" he asked.

"Oh, don't push yourself. I can call a Taxi." 

"My duty just ended for today. So why not have a meal together? We didn't see a long time."

Did he just asked him out? Yibo gave himself a hit on the head. Really, after all he'd gone through?

"You ask me out for dinner? How could I say no to this?" Xiao Zhan laughed. "I just have to make a quick call, then I'm free for tonight."

Yibo nodded. "This is my car over there." He opened it with his key signal. "You can make your call in there. I just quick get my things. Take your time."

"Thank you." Xiao Zhan nodded and went to the car while Yibo hurried back into the Station to buy himself some time. Calling himself an idiot for his action he waited a few minutes, before he slowly walked towards his car. Xiao Zhan was waiting for him.

"You have a special restaurant?" he asked.

"Not really. I seldom eat outside."

"Still eating fastfood and cup noodles?" Xiao Zhan teased him.

"I was at my parents place the last months", Yibo answered and bit his lips.

"Why was that?"

"I ... got injured. Needed to rehab for a year."

"Gods, really? Are you okay?" Xiao Zhan looked shocked. "What happened?"

"I was shot in the shoulder. Barely survived."

"Don't say it like it was nothing. This sounds serious."

Yibo nodded. "I am okay now. Today was my first day back at work. And I am glad this case seems to be a bit quiet to start with."

Xiao Zhan looked at him while they drove through the city. The changing lights of the street lamps threw shadows on Yibos face. Xiao Zhan was unsure what to make of him. He didn't expect his old friend to show up when he got the request of the Police to help in this case. He didn't even knew that Wang Yibo had become a Police Detective.

"If you want, we can eat at my place", he said in a low tone. "I can make us dinner."

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you."

"I am sure. I think we have a lot to talk. Unless you don't want to come."

Yibo shook his head, even tho he really didn't want to go. Being alone with Xiao Zhan was a really bad idea. But in the end he followed his instructions on the way and half an hour later they arrived at the two-story building.

"This is yours?" Yibo asked.

"Yes, I bought it two years ago. I needed more space for my Atelier and works. And I wanted to escape the noise and bad air of the city."

Yibo parked the car and they went inside. The entry-hallway was small and dark, only little nightlights were active. They went into the next room, a large living room, all in black and white colours. Zhan switched on the lights with a remote, same time the Blinds opened at the windows.

"Wow, nice features."

Zhan laughed. "I am too lazy for switching lights on and off all the time. This is really a nice toy." He pulled off his coat and went to the open kitchen at the left.

"You want something to drink? Wine, beer, or something else?"

"Water, please."

"Forgot you still need to drive." Xiao Zhan smiled. "Here." He opened the fridge and pulled out a small bottle. "Just sit down, I'll do us a small dinner."

Yibo sat down at the counter, opening the bottle. "You live alone?"

"Yes." Xiao Zhan washed his hands and started preparing the food. Yibo wachted him amazed of the steady fingers cutting the vegetables. After a short time the air was filled with the smell of noodles, chicken and spice.

Xiao Zhan opened himself a bottle of white wine, drinking while cooking.

"What about you? Do you have someone?"

"No. I don't have the time."

"Always an excuse", Xiao Zhan smiled.

"This is not..."

"Oh,come on. I know that policemen get married and have kids, so don't play this card. It won't work at me."

Yibo sighed. " I am one of the youngest detectives in the department. I didn't get promoted because I am spending my time looking for a family."

"Is this really the reason?"

"You still won't give up, won't you?" Yibo asked angry. " Did you bring me here to warm up old fairytales?"

"Fairytales? Really? You call us a fairytale?"

"There is no 'us'."

Xiao Zhan bit his lips. "But there was."

Yibo left the counter, pacing through the room. "You know why I couldn't go on like this."

"You said you left me because of your family. But we both know that this is a lie. You wasn't sure of yourself. And I never blamed you. I was hurt, really hurt. But I understood your reason."

Yibo looked at him. "You ... wanted to sleep with me back then. I mean, real sex, not only kissing and touching."

"That's what lovers do, don't they? At some point in their relationship they will have sex."

"I am not dumb, I know that."

"So why are you angry?" Xiao Zhan sipped at his wine. "It's not that I asked you to have sex now."

"You ..." Yibo stared at him. 

"Yes? I, what?" Xiao Zhan smiled and then turned to the stove to prepare the plates. Yibo couldn't see his trembling hands. It was not easy for him to just tease his old friend, when all he wanted was to push him on that sofa and kiss him. Never had Xiao Zhan thought his old feelings would come back that strong.

"I should go", Yibo said.

"At least you should eat first. I will not say anything again about it."

The mood was dense at the table, but Yibo enjoyed the food. Xiao Zhan was an excellent cook, even with such a simple dish. They ate in silence, but inside his mind was a storm of old feelings and fears. He didn't expected Xiao Zhan to bring up this theme so soon, and he was unsure how to react properly. Anger was all he got left. But Xiao Zhan didn't deserve this anger, because what he had said was true. He, Yibo, had left in panic when he was asked to sleep with him. They had both agreed to wait until after the Graduation. But the night at Xiao Zhans room, his anxiety took over. Even before they could've made it to the bed, he had run out of the Dorm and never came back. He had ended their relationship with a short message over phone.

"I am sorry", he said under his breath.

Xiao Zhan looked up. "For?"

"For running away from everything."

Xiao Zhan sighed. "I'll never forget that panicked look on your face that night. I always had asked myself, if it was my fault for pushing you too far. I never had the chance to ask you, but I guess I did."

"Maybe I just, ... didn't know what I wanted back then."

"It is long dead. Let's not talk about this anymore. We are both adults now with our own lives."

"Did you ... ever had a girlfriend?"

Xiao Zhan chocked on his food. "Why you wanna know?"

"Did you?"

"No. Not really, I mean. I tried to date girls a few times, but it never felt right. For some reasons they always wanted to date me, I think it's because of the limelight." He sighed. " I never understand girls. I am not an actor or musician. I am just a painter and photographer."

"But you are famous. I saw your picture on magazines."

"That's not fame. A few Magazines liked my pictures and asked me to publish them. Nothing special."

"You too humble. Your Art and Photographs are very good."

"So you did saw them?"

Yibo blushed. "The shop, where I buy my daily newspaper, had those magazines displayed. So,yes, I saw them."

Xiao Zhan smiled. "What about you, did you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No. Girls are scary."

They both laughed.

"Thank you for the meal", Yibo said. "But I really should go now. It's late."

He got up and looked at Xiao Zhan. "Maybe we can meet again. Is it okay to call you if we need your help again?"

Xiao Zhan nodded. "Please feel free to call me anytime. Even if it's just for a coffee." He walked Yibo to the front door. "It was nice to see you again, Bǎobǎo*."

Yibo froze on spot, same time as Xiao Zhan realized what he just said. "I am sorry", he stuttered. "It just slipped out."

"Zhan-Ge", Yibo pinned him to the wall. "Do you ... still have feelings for me?"

Xiao Zhan blushed, but looked him straight in the eyes. "I do. I always did."

Yibo hesitated a second, his face only a few centimeter away from Xiao Zhans. But his courage betrayed him and he stepped back,shaking his head, before he ran out the door.

Xiao Zhan was left surprised, but then he smiled sadly. He heard Yibos car leave his entrance with noisy tires.

He went back to the living room, cleaning up the plates when his phone rang.

"I said to not call me today", he answered angry.

"Don't you dare take this tone with me. You are working for me. And I want to remind you that you only have three more days to finish that damned picture." The voice on the other end laughed evil.

"As far as I remember you came to me and asked for help. So don't order me around like one of your dogs. The police came to me today, asking for help. So it's better to stay low for a few days."

"What do you mean, the police came to you? Are you suspected?"

"No. They wanted my help to identify the forger." Xiao Zhan laughed. "I love this irony. Good thing I was prepared for this. But it's still better to not overdo it. The new forgery will be finished in time,don't worry. But don't call me again. I will contact you."

He ended the call, throwing the phone on the table. Looking outside the large windows his reflection was not that of the handsome young man anymore, but a dangerous mask of hatred and anger. 

Translation Note:

\- Bǎobǎo ( 宝宝 ) - chines. Darling,Baby


	3. Feelings that won't die no matter what

Yibo pushed his fist against the steering wheel, cursing loud. He had long arrived at home, but he still didn't left the car, venting inside at his own stupidity. When he finally went upstairs, his mood was not better, but he was calm enough to not disturb his neighbours.

Even tho his parents were wealthy, he never had took their money and influence to get himself a big apartment or house. So he was living in a small three-room apartment for rent, a bit outside of the city. On his floor were 4 more apartments, all families and a newly-wedd couple. 

He closed the door behind him,leaning against it for a few seconds. His thoughts were still in an uproar, his body on fire. This was not what he had expected when he left Xiao Zhans house. Not only the anger, but the arousal. He was hard and it was painful.

"Why", he hissed as he made his way to the bathroom, undressing. "Why can't I get him out of my mind?"

He stepped into the shower, turning it cold. But it didn't help at all. His cock stood hard between his legs, and before he realized what he do, he closed his fingers around it. Leaning his head against the shower tiles, he jerked himself up and down. He bit his lips until they bleed, bumping his other fist against the wall in frustration. When he came he felt ashamed and dirty. He didn't had any right to feel this way, just by thinking of kissing Xiao Zhans luscious lips. His desire to touch this pale skin one more time. To sink his hands in this hair, nibbling on his throat...

"No ..." He stared between his legs, halfway hard again. Frustrated he punched both fists against the wall, shouting. "This is not fair of you, Zhan-Ge. Why did you need to come back into my life?"

He masturbated until he was spent and his legs nearly gave away under him. Shaking he left the shower, collapsing on his sofa. His face was wet with tears as he stared blankly at the ceiling. After a while he felt cold and went dressing in loose pants and a shirt. It was 2 am and he really should get some sleep, but he couldn't find peace this night.

.

.

.

Xiao Zhan was sitting at his work desk, concentrated at the canvas in front of him. There were photographs and extensions of the original pictures all over the desk. Brushes and small pots and plates with different colours stuffed the desk and shelves around him. 

His hands were steady while he carefully painted the last panel, giving the colour of the lake a last fine tuning. He had used the last two days to finish the forgery, barely leaving the studio. He was used to work like this, locked up on the second store of his house, painting all day, forgetting time and space. It was a miracle he didn't faint from starving or not drinking enough water during this times. He always was that focused on the project, that nothing else mattered.

When he finally was done, he cleaned the brushes and stretched his aching back. His eyes were sore and red, he overworked them again. After he went down into the living area, he went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub. A look into the mirror made him laugh, his skin and hair had spots of colour on them. Just when he was about to enter the tub, his door bell rang.

For a second he debated if he should ignore it, but then he threw himself in a bathrobe and went to the door.

"What the ...?" It was Wang Yibo. He waited until he had parked in the Driveway and came up to the door, before he opened.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't wanted to disturb you", Yibo said, blushing.

"Don't worry. I just finished work and wanted to clean myself. Come in."

Yibo followed him in and felt guilty. "I can come back an other day if it's not the right time."

"How can I help you?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"I ... I need to talk with you. But, ... ", he looked down. "I would feel safer if you ... didn't show that much skin."

Xiao Zhan smiled. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll take a quick shower and be back in a few minutes. If you want to drink something feel free to use the kitchen. A tea would be great."

He left and Yibo stared at the closing door. Sighing he really wanted to run away again, but this time he needed to stay. He couldn't take any more sleepless nights and wild dreams. He went to the kitchen and used the kettle to heat the water. He found cups and herbs, distracting himself from the sound of the shower. His mind already imagined a naked body in this room and he was hard again.

When Xiao Zhan returned, he wore a black pants and a sweater, is wet hair combed back. The smell of bergamot, sandalwood and tea filled the room, making Yibos heart racing fast.

"I ... made us some tea", he stuttered.

"Thank you. I am really thirsty." Xiao Zhan came closer, reaching for the cup. His hand grazed Yibos, fully aware of how the other man reacted to him. Yibo was an open book for Xiao Zhan, the slightly red of his ears, the nervous licking of his lips, the way this delicious adams apple moved when he swallowed.

"So, what do you wanted to talk over?" he asked, still too close to Yibo, drinking his tea.

"I ..., uhm", he coughed", I left in a haste last time ..."

"Yes, ..."

"I didn't mean to ...", he stopped talking, focusing on Xiao Zhans lips. He was done and he knew it. His body had it's own way, like it did in the past. Standing so close to Xiao Zhan was unbearable and he slowly raised his hand, touching Xiao Zhans chin.

"Bǎobǎo", Xiao Zhan whispered.

"I missed you", Yibo said. "I really missed you all these years. But I was a coward, too scared to come back. Too scared of what might happen if I do."

"Why?"

"Because ... you are so much stronger then me...." His words were cut by Xiao Zhan sealing his lips with a kiss. Yibo felt the warmth of the others body, the smell of the shower gel and hands, that pulled him closer. He closed his eyes, savoring the kiss, the feeling of being held. His body leaned against Xiao Zhan, his hands searching their way under the sweater, touching bare skin.

"Bǎobǎo, don't be scared of me", Xiao Zhan smiled. "I would never hurt you."

"I know, but ...."

"Sshhht." He led Yibo to the sofa, gently pushing him on to it. Sitting on his lap, Xiao Zhan slowly pushed the sweater off, returning to the kiss. Yibo moaned into his mouth, running his hands over the the slender body. Xiao Zhan slipped his tongue between Yibos lips, deepen the kiss. He felt Yibos hard cock under him, smiling in awareness what he do to his friend.

"Zhan-Ge, please ..."

"Hmm? What do you want, Qíngrén*?"

"I need you. I need to feel you." Yibos dark eyes were pleading with need. His hands hold Xiao Zhans hips, pressing him closer to his hard cock.

"Are you sure you want this?" Xiao Zhan smiled, kissing him. "I won't let you run away this time."

"I won't run", Yibo answered. "I promise."

Xiao Zhan just nodded, sliding from Yibos lap. He pulled Yibo up, making him follow to the bedroom. "Go, take a shower", he ordered him. "And make it quick."

Yibo gulped and hurried into the bathroom where he took the quickest showers ever. When he returned, Xiao Zhan had closed the blinds of the window, letting in only a bit of the late afternoon sun. Golden lights fell on the kingsize bed. It was not a luxurious one, but it looked comfortable and cozy. Xiao Zhan was waiting for him, only dressed in his boxers, this never dying smile on his face.

"Come here."

Yibo walked the few steps to the bed, kneeling in front of him. "Zhan-Ge, ..."

"Will you ever call me by a pet name?" Xiao Zhan teased him. "Don't make me feel older then I am."

Yibo smiled. "I am sorry,Qíngrén." He gently pushed Xiao Zhan on his back, kissing him.

One of his biggest anxiety about their relationship was being the dominating part. Xiao Zhan preferred being the bottom, but Yibo was always too anxious to subdue him, even tho he made it easy for him. Now he was at this point again. He wanted to do this more then ever, but his old fears came back at once.

Xiao Zhan felt it. He saw the insecurity in Yibos eyes and pulled him closer. Kissing his lover, he rolled them around, licking and teasing him.

"Don't push yourself", he whispered. "Let me guide you."

Yibo could just nod. Xiao Zhan kissed his throat, gently biting his adams apple while sliding his hands over Yibos body. With one go the towel was gone, exposing Yibos hard cock. Xiao Zhan closed his fingers around it, gently teasing.

"Zhan-Ge, ..." Yibo moaned then ached his back as Xiao Zhan slid down his body to kneel between his legs and took him into his mouth. Yibo saw stars. Xiao Zhans mouth was hot and tight and he hadn't lost any skill during the last years. He sucked at him, playing his tongue over the flesh and used his fingers to put pressure on him.

"Zhan ... Ge!" Yibo tried to stop him, but it was useless. He let out a little cry as he released himself into Xiao Zhans mouth. "I ... I am sorry."

Xiao Zhan looked puzzled for a second, but then smiled. "That was really quick. Guess it really is about time we finish what we started back then." He used his hand to rub more of Yibos cum out , climbing back on his lap. "Are you ready?"

Yibo looked scared but he nodded.

Xiao Zhan used the cum to prepare his butthole, while he placed himself over Yibos half erected cock. "You are such a big one, Bǎobǎo. I always wondered if you could fit inside me."

"D-don't joke about this", Yibo stuttered, clawing his hands into the sheets.

Xiao Zhan laughed, slowly sitting down on the cock. He needed a bit, his ass not used to a real one for a long time. Yibos cock couldn't be compared to the toys hidden in his nightstand, no matter how big. He felt his ass reaching the limit and it wasn't even half way in. He breathed a few times, moving back and forth, while trying to adjust to it.

"Zhan-Ge", Yibo whimpered. "You are killing me. You are too tight."

Xiao Zhan looked up. Yibos face was distorted of lust and pain, while his hands now hold on to Zhans legs. 

"Just a bit more", he whispered and pushed himself down. Yibo groaned, aching his back, what made his cock move in the last bit. Xiao Zhan bit his lips as the stab of pain faded fast and lust took over. "Bǎobǎo, this ... feels good, doesn't it?"

Yibo groaned again, his fingers clawing into Xiao Zhans thights. His head was spinning from the unknown pleasure being inside this tight ass. "If you move I'll die", he said, "but it's worth it."

Xiao Zhan laughed, leaning over to kiss him. Yibo gave in, gently moving under him. Xiao Zhan moaned into his mouth, surprised. But he welcomed it. Yibos lust won over his insecurity and he finally began to thrust. Slowly at first, but he fast adapted to it and soon they played hard. 

Xiao Zhans skin showed marks of fingers and bites, his lips were swollen and red from passioned kisses between them. His ass hurt and was numb, but it still felt too good to stop. Yibo seemed to be eager to catch up all he missed in the last years in one night. During their plays he had gained more and more confidence, pressing Xiao Zhan into the sheets in various positions.

"Bǎobǎo, please ... spare me", Xiao Zhan finally pleaded. "Let's take a break."

Yibo looked up. They both were covered in sweat and body fluids, and Xiao Zhans body looked like he just survived a zombie fight.

"I am sorry", Yibo whispered embarrassed.

"Don't be", Xiao Zhan answered, running his fingers through Yibos wet hair. "This is what I wanted from the start. And tomorrow I will look into the mirror and remember that you marked me as yours."

"We are not teenagers who leave hickeys", Yibo said.

Xiao Zhan laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. If someone asks I can say I was biten by a mosquito."

"Don't show this to anyone", Yibo demanded. "You are mine. I don't want anyone to see you like this."

Xiao Zhan looked serious at him. "You mean it?"

"What?"

"I am yours?"

Yibo realized what he just said. For a few seconds he only stared into Xiao Zhans eyes, then he nodded. "Yes, I mean it. You are mine."

Translator's Notes:

Qínrén - chines. Sweetheart


	4. Things that change the Heart

Yibo woke up to the unfamiliar smell of fresh coffee and croissants.

Stretching he froze in the movement, whimpering at a sweet pain in his back. Suddenly he remembered all that had happened and realized where he was - in Xiao Zhans bed.

A new morning sun was shining through the blinds, he could hear birds outside. A look at his watch showed 8 am and he was glad it was a Sunday morning. He wasn't sure if he could stand a day at the department. Finally he left the bed, going to the bathroom to take a shower. When he returned he looked for his clothes, but only found a fresh pair of underwear and some loose pants with a shirt. When he went to the kitchen, he found Xiao Zhan at the counter.

"Oh, Zǎoshang hǎo*. I was just about to come over and wake you up. Now you betrayed me of the joy to kiss you awake." Xiao Zhan laughed.

"I am not the Sleeping Beauty." Yibo blushed and leaned over to kiss Zhans cheek.

"Oh, that's nice. I could get used to this. Here, I know you need a strong coffee in the morning."

Yibo noticed the slow movements and felt guilty. "Are you badly hurt?"

Xiao Zhan laughed. "No, only a bit sore. Guess I should exercise again to catch up with your stamina."

"Oh,shut up." Yibo drank his coffee. "Wow, this is a good one."

"It's an import from Europe. Hard to get, but since I was in France I can't stand the coffee made here." Xiao Zhan giggled. "Don't tell anyone."

"How is France?"

"Strange, and not only because of the language. Everything is different, the food, the smells, the people. But I loved the country, it has so many amazing scenes that inspired me for new paintings. I'd made so much pictures."

Yibo just watched Xiao Zhan while he talked about his trip through south France. He looked so young and excited, like always when he was fascinated by a subject.

"Here, try this." Xiao Zhan shoved a croissant in his mouth. It was still warm and tasted sweet.

"Hmm,good."

They sat together at the counter, enjoying breakfast.

"Do you have plans for today?" Yibo asked. "You said you just finished a new painting."

"Oh, yes. But for today, I have an appointment at a Gallery later. They have a Vernissage of some of my photographs. Would you like to join me?"

"I ... don't know. You know I am not really ..."

"Aiyoh, stop this. You just have to wear a tie and look interested. This is just for a small group of people. Nothing big and no press. No need to fear we will be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow."

"That's not what I am afraid of."

"Oh? What is it?"

"People will ask me questions I maybe can't answer."

Xiao Zhan laughed. "Just say what you think. But, ..." he smiled, "I won't force you. If you don't want to come you don't have to."

Yibo sighed, hiding behind his cup. "Will you give me a few minutes to think about it?"

"Of course." Xiao Zhan left his chair and kissed his cheek. "I need to make a call. I will be back in a bit. Just feel at home."

Yibo watched him go upstairs and heard a sliding door closing. He finished his breakfast and found a last cup of coffee. He checked his phones and wasn't surprised to find his message box empty. He didn't had much friends, even before his injury, and now there were only his closest colleagues who he would call friends. With his wounded shoulder he needed to stop practicing most of his beloved extreme sports like motor-racing or surfing. He would need a bit more time before he might return to the little Sportschool in a rundown building, where he and a friend had taught poor kids street dance and martial arts. It was a project to help those kids to stay away from drugs and crimes and give them a break from their cruel homes and lifes. He was there just a few days ago, but as long as he couldn't fully practice, it was useless to go there.

The doctors had cleared him to return to his job, he had passed all fitness and mental tests and was ready to fulfill his duty without being hindered by his injury. But there still was the little chance of him getting hurt if he pushed himself too much. He had laughed at this, as he was a person always giving more then 100 percent. Nothing he did was halfhearted, it was always all or nothing.

He walked through the living room, staring through the big windows. He could see the skyline of the City, as always covered in smog and dust. He hated this about his city. Some days the air was so heavy it was hard to breathe. Spending the last months at his parents place, who lived at the countryside, he had loved spending his days in fresh air.

"Bo-Di?"

Xiao Zhan returned.

"I am here." Bo-Di - this petname he hadn't heard in forever. Xiao Zhan had called him this in school and he had loved it.

"Are you okay?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"Yes, just still a bit tired. What time is this Vernissage?"

Xiao Zhan smiled. "Four in the afternoon. I give you the adress."

"I should see if my warderobe has something nice to wear", Yibo joked.

"Oh, I would care if you come naked."

"Sure you would. I would love to see your face if I do."

Xiao Zhan laughed. "Please, spare my poor heart."

Yibo sighed. "Are you sure you want me there?"

"Why are you asking me? You think I feel ashamed to show up with you?"

"Do you?"

"No! Why are you so unsure of yourself?"

"I am not. But you are a celebrity. And I am just a cop."

Xiao Zhan leaned over to kiss him. "You are my man. And I don't care what others think of this. I will never be ashamed of you. Why would I? You are sexy, intelligent and ... did I already mentioned that you are sexy?"

Yibo laughed. "Yes."

"Okay. But I would say it again, just to make sure."

Yibos phone hummed and he sighed. "I am sorry, it's the department. Need to take this one."

Xiao Zhan nodded and Yibo answered the call. Xiao Zhan carried the cups to the sink and cleaned the counter while Yibo was on the phone. A few minutes later he ended the call.

"I am sorry, I need to go. There was another burglary in a gallery."

Xiao Zhan froze on spot. "What? Where?"

"Songzhuang Art Museum. Wanna join me?"

"Give me 5 minutes." He hurried into his bedroom to change clothes and together they went to the Museum. Songzhuang Art Museum was the first public art facility built in this well-recognized contemporary Chinese art village 45 minutes drive out of city. With around 4000 artists living in Songzhuang area by 2008, this Art Museum provided a platform for local community.

Xiao Zhan knew this place well, since the museum had shown many of his arts and photographs at the beginning of his career. They still had some of them displayed and he supported the facility with money until today.

He was worried about the new burglary. The man in the shadows had ordered a new forgery from him for their next job. And he knew that the original painting was not in this Art Museum. So who was behind this crime? Or was it just a coincidence?

"You are very silent", Yibo mentioned while he drove.

"I am sorry. It's just ... I know, this might sound crazy, but for someone like me, who loves Art, this is very sad. Those pictures are not just colours on canvas. They have a heart and a soul. They tell a story. I mean, people don't pay millions of Dollars for some paintings that look like a three-year-old had done in a fit for nothing."

Yibo smirked. "A three-year-old? Indeed, some pictures look like that."

"I wonder who is behind those things. The paintings that were stolen have nothing in common. They are from different periods, different painters and art styles. One wasn't even worth a lot."

"The only thing they have in common is the forger."

Xiao Zhans smile lost a bit of it's shining. Yibo saw it.

"You ,... have someone in mind?" he asked. "Someone who could do such perfect copies?"

"Not really. I know three people who are capable, but none of them would do this."

"What makes you sure of this?"

"They are not that kind of people."

"Sometimes people are hiding their true intentions. And sometimes people change."

"I know. Some events might change the heart."

Yibo looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Xiao Zhan sighed. "Sometimes things happen in your life that might change the point of view you always had. Or change the way you feel about them."

Yibos fingers clawed the steering wheel. "Things ... like me running away from you?"

Xiao Zhan laughed nervously. "Yes, for example."

"Did it influenced you in that kind of way?" he asked insecured.

For a few minutes Xiao Zhan didn't answer and just stared out of the window. Then he sighed and said: " I was sad, when I read your message. Not only sad ,... but heartbroken. I blamed myself for it and the paintings I created during this time, " he paused. "Let's say, a psychiatrist maybe had me locked up in an asylum. They were really psychedelic."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. It was a hard time, but it helped me a lot. My photographs of this time are still one of the best shots I ever done."

Yibo bit his lips. "It's still not right and I am sorry for this."

"What about you? What did you do after the break up?"

"I went to the military."

Xiao Zhan looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I thought that maybe it would help me ..."

"To get straight?"

Yibo laughed. "I know, it sounds crazy. But yes, I really thought of it. When I came back I went straight to the police training program. And I helped building up a Dance School for Streetkids."

"Wow, sounds cool. So, you still love to dance? I remember you always started to as soon as you heard music."

"I needed to take a break after the incident. But I will never give up dancing."

"Does it still hurt?"

Yibos knuckles went white over the steering wheel. "I don't sleep well. I have nightmares. And sometimes, ... yes, it still hurts."

Xiao Zhan remembered the scar in Yibos chest. It was healed, but so close to the heart he could imagine that it hurt sometimes.

"Did they ever catch the man who shot you?"

"Yes. He was shot three days later by a different department while he tried an armed robbery. On one hand I am glad he is dead. But on the other hand I wanted him in jail for the rest of his life. He had killed too many people for an easy way out."

"But at least you had survived."

Yibo nodded. "This was my event that changed my heart."

"In what kind of way?"

Yibo sighed. "It made me aware that I could die any minute. And that the life I lived until that day was not what I wanted. That I want more." He looked at Xiao Zhan. " And I am glad that I have found you back in my life now."

Translators Note:

\- Zǎoshang hǎo - chines. Good Morning


	5. Hidden Pain

When they arrived at the Songzhuang Art Museum it was raining again. They hurried inside, where the police of the Songzhuan district was already waiting for them. Since Yibos Department was the mainforce on this case, they had contacted them directly. They were lead through the closed corridors to the area with the stolen picture.

"What was the name of the stolen art?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"Who is he?" one of the other detectives asked.

"He is with me. He is our intern specialist on this case", Yibo explained.

"Aren't you Xiao Zhan, the photographer?" A younger police woman asked and smiled shy at him.

Xiao Zhan blushed and bowed politely. "Yes, I am."

"I really love your works. I have two of your photographs on my walls", she said, blushing.

"Xièxiè. " Xiao Zhan bowed again.

Yibo cleared his throat. "Can we return to the case? Xiao Xiangshen asked you for the name of the stolen art."

"Yes, Sir. Uhm", the police woman looked at her notes. "It's called 'Woman with a Pink". The painter is called Rem..." She seemed to have problems to spell the name.

"It's a Rembrandt. He was a famous dutch painter. I don't remember the right date of this painting, but I think it's from the the early 1660s. But why is it here? It should be in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York."

"I think I can answer this question." A young man in an expensive suit came over to them and bowed slightly to Xiao Zhan, giving him his business card. "My name is Julian LaRouge. I am the Courator from the Metropolitan. The "Woman with a Pink" was here with some other Rembrandts for a special exchange between the two museum. I heard your name is Xiao Zhan?"

"Yes." He bowed again, giving the man his own card. 

"I heard of your works, but I am sorry to say that I never saw any of them."

Xiao Zhan smiled politely and bowed. "I am not that famous."

"Don't be so humble", Yibo mumbled.

"Detective Wang", LaRouge said. "Those people told me that this is not the first case of Art theft and you are the one in charge. May I ask if you have any clues who is behind this?"

"I can't give you any details, ..."

"Something is different", Xiao Zhan said.

"What?" Both men turned towards him.

"Is there a copy of the painting found?"

"A copy?" LaRouge asked.

The police woman shook her head. "No,Sir. There was no copy."

Yibo looked surprised. "You think this is a different thief?"

Xiao Zhan looked at the empty spot on the wall. He couldn't be sure, but he never had received an order for a copy of this picture. Why would those people suddenly change their methods? But maybe they did it to lay a trap.

"Maybe", he answered vaguely.

"Where there any traces found?" Yibo asked.

"We secured some fingerprints, but we need to wait until they are identified, Sir."

Frustrated he run his fingers through his hair. "I don't think these cases are related."

"So what?" LaRouge asked. "This is it for you?"

"No,Sir. But since this is not my district and this case doesn't seem to have any similarities with mine the police of this district will look into this."

"But,..."

"I am sorry, LaRouge Xiansheng. But I need to go now. Zàijiànle *!"

He left the stunned american behind and Xiao Zhan bowed quickly before he followed him.

"What was that?" he asked as they went back into the car.

"I don't like him and we are not needed here. Wasted time."

"So you really think the cases are not related?"

"Do you?"

"I am not sure, but my gut says no."

"That's enough for me." Yibo started the car and they rode back. "We might be a bit late for your Vernissage." He looked at the clock in the car.

"There is still time."

"Don't you have things to prepare?"

Xiao Zhan laughed. "Not much. Don't worry."

Yibo concentrated on the road and for a while he said nothing. Xiao Zhan watched him from the side, curious what he might think about. But he had his own thoughts,too. It was still possible that the theft of the 'Woman with a Pink' was just a coincidence, but somehow he didn't believe it. The picture was worthy, because it was never lend to other museum and could only be seen in New York. And why would it be stolen the only time it was here in China? No, this was not a coincidence.

"What are you thinking of?" Yibo asked suddenly.

"I don't know what to think of this."

"We will see. We will get the report to it anyway, but I don't think we will find much."

"You think it's a free rider?"

"No. I think this is a different case. Maybe someone used this rare situation to steal the picture, since it's not in it's usual security system."

"That's what I thought, too."

"But we can't be sure. So let's wait. Nothing we can do now." He looked at the clock again. "Can I throw you out at your house? I need to go back home and change clothes, but before that I need to report to my Chief."

"I am okay with it. And glad you will come with me."

Yibo smiled. "I am investigating in an art theft. So it will be helpful to get some contacts of this community, right?"

Xiao Zhan nodded, but somehow his smile wasn't that bright as before.

.

.

.

An hour later he left the shower and carefully dressed for the upcoming event. Since he always had his own style of dressing he hated dress codes. But today would be just a small circle of Artists and Sponsors, a few people from Art Magazines and some friends. The black jeans and red shirt looked good on him and he posed a bit in front of the mirror.

His phone rang and the number showing on the screen made him feeling nervous.

"Hello?"

"How did you like my little surprise?" the voice on the other end asked.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Don't play the dumb one,boy. I know that you and this cop went there and that he spent the night in your bed. I assume this is part of your plan to get him off our tail, is it?"

Xiao Zhan swallowed hard. "Yes."

The man laughed. "You are not a good liar. But as long as he doesn't suspect you and just enjoys to fuck you I don't care. Will he be there tonight?"

"Yes", he pressed out.

"I want you to bring the copy there."

"Why? Do you want to expose me?"

"Boy", the man said in an impatient tone. "I think it's time I remind you of the contract you made with me. I don't care about you. Or him. You are just a painter, but I can find another one any time. But I don't think your lover will like it, if he finds out the truth behind you. That you lied to him about the forgeries. And I guess you didn't tell him about your little drug problem?"

"You ..."

"Bring the picture to the gallery tonight. And don't play any tricks, or your lover might have another accident, he might not survive this time."

The line was dead.

Xiao Zhan stared into the mirror, shocked to his core. This was not what he had planned. To be honest, he had hoped to end this, before Yibo could solve the case. But now the situation escalated too quick.

He went to his kitchen, were a bottle of wine was opened. He took a sip and closed his eyes. It all had started a short time after the breakup with Yibo. During the months he had lived a life of a man without any special goals, drank too much and had the wrong friends. Someone had invited him to parties and events where drugs had made the round and before he knew what had happened he had a real drug problem. Some of his most famous arts had been painted during this time, but he couldn't even remember how he had made them.

Drugs and alcohol had nearly bring him down. In the last minute he had found a new friend and lover, a mentor, that helped him with the withdrawal. It had been a hard time, but he had made it. For six years he didn't touched any drugs or alcohol. But then his mentor had died in a car accident and he nearly had a relapse. That was the time the mysterious man had contacted him the first time. He was a russian millionaire, who lived in Bejing for years.

In the beginning he had just asked him for some private paintings and photo shoots. And then, one day, at a party in his house, he had lead Xiao Zhan into his office and while drinking and talking, he had secretly drugged his wine. Xiao Zhan had become addicted again, but not as bad as before. The Russian had made him an offer how to help him out of his misery, and so the evil contact of the forgeries was formed.

Today, Xiao Zhan was clean of the drugs, only drinking too much wine at times like this. But he was not able to leave the contract so soon. The Russian man still held all the strings.

And now Yibo was involved,too. And in danger.

Xiao Zhan cursed and threw the glass against the cupboards.

"Dam you, Mikael", he shouted. "If you hurt him I will kill you!"

Translators Notes:

\- Zàijiànle - chines. Goodbye for now


	6. Dangerous Ways

Yibo already regretted to join Xiao Zhan on the Vernissage.

He never liked crowded places and the gallery was filled with strangers, that laughed to loud and talked about things he didn't understand. With an untouched glass of wine in his hand he stood beside Xiao Zhan, who shook countless hands and greeted his guests. This was an hour ago. Then he had shown him the displayed pictures, photographs mostly in black and white, of the backstreets of Beijings districts.

Now they were standing with the other guests and Yibo felt like an alien. Xiao Zhan seemed a bit different then earlier the day, more nervous and his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Yibo saw him scanning the place more then once.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a silent moment. "You look nervous."

"What,no, I am fine. I am always a bit nervous at such events. It's hard to entertain so many people. In the end I want them to buy my works, you know. If I not make them happy I don't make money." He smiled, but it didn't look real.

"Is it always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"All those people talking too much and faking interest. I am a detective, it's my job to read faces and body languages."

"Artists are strange people, you know."

"Maybe that's true. But to be honest, I don't like them. You are different."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. But tonight you are really nervous and I like to know why. You are scanning the room, not the guests. Are you waiting for something?"

"Yes, a special guest. But he didn't come yet."

Yibo just nodded, but he didn't buy the answer. The evening went on and he was bored as hell. A few minutes ago Xiao Zhan had excused himself for the bathroom, so he was alone, trying to look like he belonged here. 

"Excuse me", a man with a heavy russian accent bowed slightly to him. "Do you know where the toilets can be found?"

Yibo looked at the man in the expensive suit. He didn't saw him before during the Vernissage, and he suspected him to be the special guest Xiao Zhan was waiting for.

"Down that hallway", he answered and pointed the way.

" Xièxiè."

Yibo watched him leave. Something about this man made him nervous and his trained senses warned him. Curious he followed him. Xiao Zhan hadn't returned yet and maybe there was a different reason why he was that nervous all night.

The hallway to the toilet rooms was only spare lighted. After a few turns he saw the Russian ignoring the toilets and walking further to an other room, where two men were waiting. They had a short talk in russian, then they entered the room, leaving one man as a guard. Yibos instincts took over. Something was happening here and it definitely not a good thing. Pressed to the wall he looked around the corner. The guard was armed, the bulge under the jacket proved it. But still he needed to find a way to get into this room, sure that Xiao Zhan was in trouble. He looked around, cursing himself that he left his gun at home. He didn't even had his spare weapon with him. His eyes stopped at the fire extinguisher. As silent as possible he ran to get it and hide it behind his back. As he slowly walked towards the guard, the man looked at him. But Yibo was fast, swinging the heavy bottle against the mans head. With a silent moan he went down. Yibo took his gun and leaned against the door, trying to eavesdrop. He couldn't understand everything, but it was clear that Xiao Zhan was in this room.

"I thought I made this clear, boy", he could hear the Russian man talking.

"It doesn't matter, Mikael", Xiao Zhan answered. "This is the last thing I do. I am out of this."

"You don't have a word in this. Not until your debt is paid."

"It's paid long ago. The pictures you have stolen are worth a few million dollars."

"That's right. But why not make more money? You have talented hands. It would be a waste if I not make more use of them."

"I won't do it. I am out."

"Think about it, Zhan", Mikael said grinning. "Do you really want your lover to find out you are the forger? You think it will make him happy to put you in jail?"

Yibo hold his breath. This couldn't be true.

"I don't care", Xiao Zhan said. "If I go to jail it is justified. You killed two persons. I don't wanna be part of this any longer. Uuuuh!"

The sound of a slap was heard. Yibo counted to three, until he unlocked the gun and opened the door. He pointed the gun at Mikael: "Okay, that's enough. Hands up!"

He saw Xiao Zhan sitting on a chair, his lips bleeding.

"Detective", Mikael said and smiled. "You are late. I expected you to be here a bit sooner. But please, put down that gun. There is no need for it."

"Don't move", Yibo ordered as Mikael came closer. 

"Yibo, behind you!"

It was too late. Yibo spun around only to get hit by a man behind him. He went down on his knees. Just before he defend himself he felt a gun pointed at his back, right above his scar.

"Be a good detective and stop struggling. I don't think you will survive being shot at this short distance."

Yibo hestitated, but then he let go of the weapon and raised his hands.

Two men pulled him up and made him sit beside Xiao Zhan. Mikael closed the door and sat down behind the desk.

"How much did you hear, Detective? Enough to get the whole picture of the story?"

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan. "Is it true? You are the forger?"

Xiao Zhan looked defeated. Blood was dripping from his lips. "Yes."

"But why?"

"Because he was so devasted of loosing you, that he couldn't help but drown himself in alcohol and other drugs. And as many other addicted he lost himself in debts. I made him an offer how to pay me back."

Yibo stared at him. "That's a lie."

"Why should I lie about this? It's the truth."

Yibo looked over to Xiao Zhan, who refused to raise his head.

"Tell me the truth, Zhan-Ge. Tell me he is lying!"

"I am sorry, Bo-Di", Xiao Zhan whispered. "But I can't. It is ... the truth."

"But why?" Yibos voice sounded hurt. "Why did you ..." He stopped. "No. I don't believe this. You were always stronger than me. You would never give in to drugs. You always hated drugs!"

"But he was lonely", Mikael said with an evil smile. "You didn't wanted him back then and he felt rejected. So he found himself someone to polish his sweet ass and this feels so much better when you are high."

Xiao Zhan looked away, embarrassed to his core. Yibo stared at him.

"Zhan-Ge ..."

Mikael laughed. "You two are such a sweet pairing. Sadly I cannot allow to let you continue this tragedy. You, Detective, are not needed anymore. So you may say Goodbye to your lover now, because I will need him a bit longer."

"No,please", Xiao Zhan pleaded, but Mikael hit him again.

"Stop this!" Yibo demanded. Hands pushed him back on the chair.

"Detective", Mikael bowed down to him. "Don't make this any harder for you. I would rather not shoot you in front of your lover. But if you keep being a problem, I will do it."

"Mikael", Xiao Zhan finally looked up. "Please. I do anything you want from me, but don't kill him."

"Do you really think I would keep a cop alive? Stop dreaming, boy." Mikael smiled and without a warning he slapped Yibo hard in the face. Yibo moaned and spit out blood. Xiao Zhan tried to help him, but Mikael held him back. "Be glad that I need your hands or I would break a few fingers to make you understand the situation you're in. But maybe you will understand this."

He walked over to Yibo. Two of his men held him tight, pressing his hand to the resting of the chair. Yibo fought hard, but the men were stronger. One of them pulled out his gun, pointing it to Yibos hand.

"NO! NO!! Xiao Zhan screamed in agony. "Please, Mikael,... NO!"

The shot rang in his ears and Yibos scream filled the room. Tears ran over Xiao Zhans cheeks as he finally went on his knees beside him.

"Bǎobǎo", he said, trying to comfort Yibo. His fingers were bleeding and Xiao Zhan tried to stop it with his tie, binding it around the wound. "Duìbùqǐ,Duìbùqǐ *!"

Yibo groaned from the pain, but he was still aware of the dangerous situation. Even while his body was in pain his mind was clear. He jumped of the chair, using his wounded hand to hit the man right beside him. Surprised the man staggered back and lost control of the weapon. Yibo unhanded it from him and shot two of the others. Then he pointed the gun at Mikael.

"Nobody moves or he is dead!"

"Detective", Mikael said. "Don't you think this is useless? You will not escape from here!"

"Zhan-Ge, get up. GET UP!" he shouted, as Xiao Zhan didn't react. Xiao Zhan looked at him , then he came to his feet. " Get their weapons, hurry."

Xiao Zhan was shivering as he collected the guns of the remaining man, handing one of them to Yibo.

"Now go first. We're leaving."

"You are dead, Wang Yibo", Mikael said in a deadly tone. "You and your lover are dead. You can't hide from me, no matter where you run to."

"We will see", Yibo said, shooting the gun at Mikaels knee. "Run!" He pushed Xiao Zhan forward.

Mikael had just one more man with him and Yibo blocked the door behind them to buy a bit more time.

"Is there a backdoor?" he asked Xiao Zhan.

"Y-yes. This way." He lead them to the backdoor, where they escaped to the streets. Yibo looked back, but nobody was following them.

"You need to go to the hospital", Xiao Zhan said.

"It looks worse as it is. The bullet went through and ..."

"I don't care! You are bleeding. You need help!"

"I know a doctor who won't ask questions. If I go to a hospital and make this official, you will get arrested."

"I don't care..."

"But I do. And now, .... ouch." He held his hand. "Can you drive?"

"Y-Yes. Then don't waste anymore time. Let's get out of here."

Translators Note:

\- Duìbùqǐ - chines. I am so sorry


	7. Rabbits on the run

Yibo tried hard to not loose consciousness. He had lost a lot of blood and the pain was unbearable. He had closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat, while Xiao Zhan drove them to the adress Yibo had given him.

"Zhan-Ge", he moaned. "Talk with me, so I don't loose consciousness."

Xiao Zhan was concentrated on the road. It was still raining and even tho it was late at night, the streets weren't abandoned. He wasn't used to drive at night and his eyes had problems to adjust. His contacts strained his eyes because of the crying, but he hadn't his glasses with him to take them out.

"What do you want me to say", he asked without looking at Yibo. The sight of the blood made his stomach sick and he really wanted to take Yibo to a hospital instead of an unknown doctor.

"Is it really true, what Mikael said? About your addiction?"

"Yes." He dodged an other car. "I am sorry you found out the truth that way."

"Would you have told me the truth one day?"

"About the forgery? Yes. About the drugs? Definitely no."

"Was it that bad?"

Xiao Zhan risked a short look at Yibo. His face was pale and sweaty, his eyes full of pain.

"Yes. I can't remember most of the time. I think I was close to dying some times."

"Because ... I left you?"

"NO!" He nearly had crossed a red light. "I am sorry, I am a bad driver at night. Are we close to this doctor?"

Yibo looked around. "You see that commercial sign over there. Turn to the right and at the next crossing is a backstreet. Leave the car there."

"This doesn't look like a save place to leave it."

Yibo laughed weak. "I know. But it's better in the shadows as if it's seen on the streets. Some of my colleagues might see it. Please, don't ask too much about this."

"I am still not convinced that this is the best option. Let me take you to a hospital."

"No."

Xiao Zhan sighed loud and finally parked the car. Yibo left it, staggering a bit.

"Yibo,..."

"I am fine. Come on, you look like you will faint any minute."

Xiao Zhan swallowed hard. "I am sorry I am not used to see my best friend covered in blood."

Yibo grimaced and pulled on arm over Xiao Zhans shoulder. They followed the backstreet to a door, where Yibo opened the keycode lock. Inside it was dark and eerie silent.

"Where are we?" Xiao Zhan whispered.

"A hidden place nobody of my colleagues knows of. Help me with the stairs,please." There was a staircase that lead them to the first floor. The door had a keycode lock,too. Behind it, Yibo finally turned on the lights. It was a small office with a large glass front, showing a training ground downstairs. The office was small but clean. Yibo already was roaming through a cabinet, taking out a first aid kit and a bottle of sanitizer.

"What are you doing?" Xiao Zhan asked aghast. "Where is this doctor you told of?"

"There is no doctor. Calm down and help me clean this."

"Are you crazy? You lost too much blood and there is a hole in your hand!"

"Zhan-Ge!! Stop acting like a kid. This is serious, but not deadly. He didn't aim for vital points, not even muscles are damaged. It hurts like hell and it's bleeding, but I will survive this if you help me now."

Xiao Zhan shivered. "What ... do you want me to do?"

"Help me clean it."

Yibo went to the bathroom and Xiao Zhan followed him. His hands shook badly when he untied the temporary bandage he made with the tie. Yibo turned on the water and rinsed the blood carefully around the wound. Xiao Zhans face went white.

"Don't faint on me, Zhan-Ge."

"I try."

After the wound was cleaned as good as possible, Yibo pressed towels on it and went back to the desk.

"Open the kit. There should be bandages and tapes."

"What if it gets infected?"

"You see the cabinet over there? There should be a bottle with alcohol in it. Bring it here."

"You know, this is not a movie, right?"

Yibo laughed. "Don't worry. If this was a movie I would made you stitch the wound and be the hero in an hour to save your heart."

"This is not a bit funny." Xiao Zhan searched the cabinet for the bottle and returned to the table. "What now?"

"We need to stop the bleeding. Use the tapes to cover the wound. First you pour the alcohol over it."

"Yibo, ... we really should go to a hospital."

"Zhan-Ge," Yibo sighed. "I am at my limit of strength. If we go to a hospital you will end in jail. And I can't help you then."

"But..."

"Please, not now. Help me,Tùzǐ."

Xiao Zhan swallowed hard. "You didn't call me Bunny in a long time."

Yibo looked at him with tired eyes. "Help me, please."

Xiao Zhan sighed again. Then he opened the bottle of alcohol and took a deep sip to steady his nerves. "Okay. Let's do this." He pulled on some gloves and opened the packages with the bandages and pads. Then he carefully unwrapped the towel. His stomach turned, but he poured some of the alcohol over the wound, ignoring Yibos pained groaning. Then he carefully placed the pads on both sides, using the tapes to keep them in place.

"Make them tight", Yibo pressed through clenched teeth.

"Okay." He used more tape to cover the pads on both sides of the hand and finally bandaged it all. Yibo looked pale and gulped down some of the alcohol.

"What now?" Xiao Zhan asked as he finished the bandage and started cleaning the table.

"I need a bit rest to regain my strength. Tomorrow we need to find a way to get you out of this trouble without getting you into jail."

"I don't want to bring you into more danger. Mikael will kill you, us."

"Zhan-Ge." Yibo staggered to the large sofa and fell on it. "There are a few things I need you to promise me."

"Yes?"

"First, don't go outside tonight. Stay with me. We are safe here. Second, tomorrow you need to tell me everything about this deal you made with Mikael. And one more thing. Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes."

"Take out the battery and the SIM and destroy the latest. I want to make sure Mikael hasn't a way to find you."

"You think he bugged my phone?"

"I just want to be sure."

Xiao Zhan took out his phone and removed the battery and SIM card. Using one of the heavy figurines from a shelf he destroyed it.

"Okay. What else?"

Yibo took his hand. "I love you, Zhan-Ge. I am sorry that you are in a bad trouble right now, but I will help you. So please, don't act on your own or try to save me by playing a hero. Will you promise me?"

Xiao Zhan nodded, feeling tears in his eyes. "I promise." He kissed the fingers of Yibos hand. "And I love you,too."

Yibo fainted. He had lost a lot of blood and the adrenaline in his body finally was used up. Xiao Zhan sat beside the sofa, still holding his hand. He cried in silence, feeling guilty and defeated.

"I am so sorry, Bǎobǎo", he whispered. "I am so sorry."

After a while his tears had dried and he felt the impact of the event on his body. The room was cold and he searched the cabinets for some blankets. He made Yibo a pillow from towels and covered him with a way too small blanket. After cleaning the traces of the blood as best as he could, he carefully crawled to Yibos side under the cover. The steady breathing of his friend calmed him down, but he still needed a long time, until he finally found some rest.

.

.

.

Yibo came awake to the sound of a soft snoring. Xiao Zhans head rested on his chest, one arm was wrapped over his body. Yibo smiled, until the events of the night came brutally back into his mind. 

How did Xiao Zhan ended up in the hand of this russian man, possible a member of a drug cartel or the mafia. How deep was he really involved, how much did he know?

Yibo ran his fingers over the warm body close to him, feeling confused and guilty. Was it really his fault? Was his runaway action the reason Xiao Zhan ended up in drugs?

Xiao Zhan gave away a little moaning sound, moving a bit.

"Tùzǐ", Yibo whispered. "Wake up."

"Mnn."

"Wake up."

Xiao Zhans eyes went open, brimmed with red and swollen. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but the sun is up."

Xiao Zhan slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my contacts. They made my eyesight bad yesterday night and I forgot to take them out."

He went up and slowly moved to the bathroom. Yibo could hear the water running and after a few minutes Xiao Zhan returned to him.

"Better?"

"Mn. But now I see a bit blurry. I need my glasses or I won't be of any use today." He rubbed his face with a towel. "What about your hand?"

Yibo raised his bandaged hand. "The fingertips look good and the pain is bearable. Do you have painkillers at your home?"

"Yes. But do you think it's save to go there?"

"No. But we have no choice, if you need your glasses."

"I am sorry for this inconveniences."

Yibo slowly sat up, feeling dizzy. "We need something to eat and drink."

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"If it doesn't get any worse, yes." He tried to get up, but his legs gave away. "Oh,damn."

"Let me help you." Xiao Zhan helped him up, giving him a bit time until the room didn't spin anymore.

"Can you drive?" Yibo asked. "Or is your eyesight that bad?"

"I would prefer if I don't have to, but I guess I could bring us home in one piece."

"Okay. We should hurry. I guess Mikael will have men at your house to watch out for us."

"Actually, I don't have to go there for glasses", Xiao Zhan said. "I have some spare ones in my office. I seldom use it, but I just remembered that I have always some spare ones there, just in case. And contacts,too. You need new clothes. You can't go out in public like this."

"I won't let you go alone."

"You don't need to. You can wait in the car without being seen. It has an underground parking deck, that's not public."

"Sounds good. But still, we need to hurry and be careful."

They made it back to the car and Xiao Zhan drove them through the traffic of the late morning. Yibo didn't dare to disturb his concentration with conversation, so he just watched out for any following cars. They reached the building with Xiao Zhans office and he opened the gate to the underground park deck.

"How will you go to the office?"

"There is an elevator that brings me straight to the office floor. There are three more offices, but we seldom meet each other."

"Does Mikael know of this place?"

"I am not sure."

"I am not happy to let you go alone." He reached inside his jacket. "Here."

Xiao Zhan stared at the gun. "I don't know how to use this. And with my blurry view I might shoot my feet before I hit him."

Yibo sighed. "Then I will go with you."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me. We just loose time." He put the gun away, closing the zipper of the sport jacket he wore.

Xiao Zhan nodded, then they left the car. Yibo scanned the park deck, but could find nothing but the cars. The elevator took them to the third floor. It was empty, but they could hear the voices of the working people from the offices.

Xiao Zhan opened the door to his own one, locking it behind them. Yibo looked around.

"Does it look like someone was here?"

"No. Nobody comes here, only for preparing events or trips. I seldom use it anyway. But it's better to have a working place outside my private house."

"Still, let's get finished quick."

Xiao Zhan nodded and opened a few drawers until he found a box with his spare glasses and contacts. "In the large cabinet over there are clothes. We don't have the same size, but it's better then your drenched ones."

Yibo nodded and looked inside the small cabinet. The blood in his black jeans was barely visible, but this could be helped. Xiao Zhans pants would never fit on him. But he pulled out a new shirt and sweater, changing into them. They were a bit too large, but that was okay.

"Do you have anything?"

"Yes. Can I use this?" He showed Yibo a phone. "It has a different number and SIM card, but contains numbers I need. Mikael doesn't know if this."

"Yes, take it with you. You have any cash money here? It might be safer not using our credit cards for a while."

"Mikael isn't the Police, you think he is able to trace our movements like this?"

"If not him, the department will definitely. Someone might have reported the shooting at the Vernissage and my Boss will be curious why I am not in the office yet. We only have a few hours left until they might investigate why we two are missing."

"Where will we go?"

"I am not sure how good Mikael is with getting information. But there are a few places we might be safe. We need time and a save place to make a plan to clear your name."

"How will you do this? I mean, I did copy those pictures."

"Yes. But if we can prove that Mikael forced you and you did nothing more then the forgery, we might have a chance."

"I don't want you to get in any more trouble because of me."

"Oh,please. You really think I will back down now? Pack my bag and go? No, never again. We are in this together. And now let's go. I will only feel safe when we are out of this town."

"We'll leave Beijing?"

"For now, yes."


	8. Painter of the Night

Yibo decided that it would be save to drive to his home and get a few clothes. He ordered Xiao Zhan to wait in the car a few streets away and hurried to the building. He was a bit surprised, he had thought of Mikaels men waiting or watching it, but he couldn't see anyone strange. In his apartment he packed two bags with clothing and a few items they might need, as well as some snacks and bottles of water. He had hidden the weapons of the Russians, and now unlocked his safe to get his own gun and ammunition. For a second he debated with himself if he should leave a message for his colleagues, but then he didn't do it. After making sure to not leaving unnecessary traces, he left the apartment. Xiao Zhan was waiting for him nervously.

"What took you so long?"

"I packed some clothes and something to eat. My parents have a summer house where we can hide for a while. The address is programmed in the route-assistent. You think you can make it?"

"Don't worry. I am a better driver outside of the city traffic. Where is this?"

"It's in the Hebei District. " He showed the road on the navi-screen. "Here. It might take a while to get there, but we are save there."

"Why can't we stay here and ... I don't know, go to a hotel?"

"Because this man knows too much about you. And I am not of help right now. We need a place to go undercover for a few days, maybe a week."

Xiao Zhan looked worried. "I don't want to bring you into more trouble, Bo-Di."

"Stop this nonsense. We are already in this together. And I say it again, I won't bring you into jail. There must be a way to get your name clear."

"Still, ... I am sorry."

"I know. And now stop it and go, please."

Xiao Zhans smile was not as bright as usual, but he nodded and started the engine. Yibo turned on the radio and loud music nearly caused Xiao Zhan into an accident.

"I am sorry", Yibo said and decreased the volume.

"What ... is this?"

"You don't know UNIQ? They are really popular these days."

"No, this is not my style of music."

"Should I turn it off?"

"No need. As long as it stays at this volume."

Yibo grinned. "Let me guess, you listen only to classical music?"

"No, not at all. I like classical music, but I have a wide taste. It depends on the mood I am."

"But not Hip Hop."

"No."

Yibo laughed and leaned back in his seat,closing his eyes.

"Are you in pain?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"A little bit. I got myself some painkillers. Let me just rest a bit. But wake me up if there is anything."

"OKay."

Xiao Zhan followed the navi-system. Since it was a Monday the roads that lead outside of Beijing weren't that much occupied and it took him only one and a half hour to reach Zhangjiakou ( 张家口) in the Hebei District. 

**information

Zhangjiakou is located in the northwest of Hebei Province, northwest of Beijing at a distance of 20 to 100 kilometers from the capital. The prefecture-level city is located on the Sanggan He River at a point where the Heng Shan, Taihangshan and Yanshan mountains meet. Zhangjiakou is surrounded by plateaus in the north and has summer temperatures of around 23 ° C, which makes the area a summer retreat for the residents of the hot city of Beijing. The urban center (the actual urban area) is located on the Qingshui He, which flows into the Sanggan via the Yang He. **

Yibo was already awake and leading him through the small streets until they reached the Wangs house. It was small but had a little yard. Xiao Zhan parked the car and helped Yibo with the bags. The key was hidden under a flower pot and they went in.

"Will you tell your parents we're here?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"No, no need to. They don't use the house unless the summer months. My Mom can't take the heat anymore, so Dad bought this. I only will tell Dads friend that I am here, so they don't need to take care of it for this time we're here."

The house was cozy. The rooms were painted in light blue and green tones with black wooden furniture and light carpets. Yibo went upstairs to show Xiao Zhan the bed- and bathrooms.

"You can take my parents room", he said.

"No. I can't do that."

"Don't be shy. You think I could sleep there?" Yibo grinned.

After they went back downstairs Yibo roamed through the kitchen. "There are some instant noodles and can food. We should get some more supplies tomorrow. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, to be honest. I haven't eaten much yesterday and we didn't had anything for breakfast. Should I make us some noodles?"

"Please,yes. I will call Fengxian and tell him we are here. I think his wife will bring us lots of food the second she knows we are here. I swear, this woman can't stand if someone is skinny. No matter how much I eat, she always complains that I am too skinny."

Xiao Zhan laughed. "What will she say if she sees me?"

"She will fill you up with food until you barf."

Xiao Zhan washed his hands and searched the kitchen for pods and plates. While Yibo was on the phone, he watched him cooking. He was glad that they had survived the night, but their situation was still bad. He had no idea how to deal with it.

"Zhan-Ge, I will take a shower first, if it's okay for you."

"Can you do it yourself with that wound?"

"Trust me, I found out how to wash myself with one hand after that shot. I will be alright."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Zhan-Ge", Yibo came closer and kissed his cheek. "Stop worrying too much over me. I am not dying because of this and I am not helpless. Okay?"

"Okay." Xiao Zhan smiled sadly. "I am not that tough, you know?"

"You are doing fine. You didn't get hysterical or fainted. You didn't throw up when bandaging my hand. You can be proud of yourself."

"This is not like they show in the movies. I think I was never that scared in my life, not even when Mikael ..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Zhan-Ge!"

Xiao Zhan avoided his eyes. "Not now, please. I will tell you everything, ... one day. But not now."

Yibo let out a frustrated sigh. "Tell me only one thing. Did he ... had sex with you?"

Xiao Zhan let his head hung, concentrating on the noodles. His hands shook. "Yes."

"Did he force you?"

"Bo-Di, please ...."

"Did he force you?"

"I was too high to resist!" Xiao Zhan shouted. "No, I didn't wanted it, but at this time I would have fucked with everyone. I was done in an abyss of drugs and alcohol and I didn't even know how many men have had my ass."

Yibos face went white and he pulled Xiao Zhan into a desperate hug. "I am sorry. I am sorry I asked."

Xiao Zhan leaned his head on Yibos shoulder. "You always looked up to me when we were young. But I am not that young boy anymore. I had done a lot of things that I am not proud of. And some I will never tell you, no matter how much you push me. But, ... I am so happy you are back in my life," he cried.

Yibo just held him close. He was angry at himself for not shooting Mikael when he had the chance to. But he knew that it hadn't made their situation any better. He still needed the Russian to get Xiao Zhan out of this trouble. But for now he just wanted to hold him close.

Finally Xiao Zhan let go and rubbed his eyes. "I am sorry. We ... should eat first."

"Okay. You wanna take a bath with me later?"

"What?"

"There is a bathtub upstairs. Wanna join me after dinner?"

Xiao Zhan blushed. "Yes."

It was already dark outside when they finally made it to the bathtub. It was large enough for two people and after they cleaned themselves they sat relaxing in the warm water. Xiao Zhan had pulled a small plastic bag over Yibos bandages so it couldn't get wet, fixing it with another tape.

"Talk to me", Yibo asked suddenly. "Tell me how you got into all of this."

Xiao Zhan sighed, but then he nodded.

"His name is Mikael Fyodorov. He is the son of a Russian mafia boss, who is working with some Chinese drug cartels. Mikael is his man in Bejing. I met him first at one of my Vernissage and at first it was just a business relationship. He asked me to make some paintings for his villa, later some photographs of his daughter, who wanted to be a model in the United States. I took all this as an opportunity to get back on my feet after I had my first drug withdrawal. I had a mentor, Jiang Wu, who had saved me from drowning myself in alcohol and drugs, but he got killed in a bad car accident. I was mourning him, when Mikael used my weakness to lure me into the trap. He asked me to do a forgery for him, but I declined. So he drugged my drink and ...", Xiao Zhan stopped and closed his eyes. "He raped me. And he made me addicted to drugs again. After he was sure I wouldn't run to the cops, he forced me into a cold withdrawal until I could paint again. And then I needed to forge the paintings he was about to steal. He always called me his 'Khudozhnik nochi', his Painter of the Night. Mostly because I first worked locked up in a dark studio, I think."

Yibo looked at him, then pulled him carefully into his arms. Water splashed over the edge of the tub, but then Xiao Zhan settled comfortably between Yibos legs, leaning on him.

"I was too scared to go to the police, even when he finally allowed me to go back into my home. He has some videos and photos of me in some precarious situations, and always threatened me to make it official if I talk too much. He has evidence that I had forged the paintings."

"Do you know what evidence?"

" I guess surveillance footage."

"Where would he hide it?"

"In his office safe,maybe. But we have no chance to get into it. The villa is heavily secured."

Yibo sighed and layed one arm around Xiao Zhans body to hold him close.

"We will find a way. But for now I want you to relax and clear your mind. We both need some rest."

Xiao Zhan giggled. "Tell this your hard cock pressing against me for a while."

"Oh? Any complains against my way of trying to distract you?"

Xiao Zhan turned his head to kiss him. "Not at all."


	9. Nightmares

Yibo grinned and slowly let his hands slide over Xiao Zhans stomach until he reached his cock. Closing his fingers around it, he kissed Xiao Zhans shoulders, moving his fist up and down. Xiao Zhan moaned, clenching his hands around the edges of the tub.

"Bǎobǎo."

"Relax", Yibo murmured, kissing a trail from the shoulder to his neck, nibbling on the earlop. He moved his hand faster, wishing he could use his other hand to touch him more. Xiao Zhan leaned back against him, his breath getting faster.

"I want you", he moaned."But not in the water."

"Does it matter?" Yibo asked.

"I don't want your wound get worse. Please."

Yibo grimaced, but agreed. Xiao Zhan left the tub first, grabbing a towel. They hurried over to the bedroom, kissing each other until they fell on the bed. Yibo climbed over Xiao Zhan, kissing his chest and nipples, sucking at them until they were hard and red. He opened Xiao Zhans legs with his healthy hand, placing himself between them before he entered him. Xiao Zhan groaned in pleasure. Yibo fixed one of legs with his injured hand, holding it on his shoulder, while he spread the other leg a bit more. Xiao Zhan blushed at this exposed position, covering his face with his arm.

"Don't hide", Yibo ordered. "I want to see you."

"Bǎobǎo, this ..."

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes."

Yibo thrust hard and deep. He couldn't believe that this was something he was afraid of before. Now, that he felt the pleasure once, he couldn't get enough of it. Xiao Zhans pale body was like a treasure he found and marked. He could see red spots of his sucking on the chest and the biting mark on the shoulder. He felt proud as he quickened his moves. 

Xiao Zhan moaned, looking at Yibo through half closed eyes. He felt good and wanted more. He raised his hands, closing them behind Yibos neck to pull him down. Yibo balanced carefully to lean on his arms, never stopped moving. his lips found Xiao Zhans, kissing him.

"Wǒ ài nǐ", Xiao Zhan whispered.

"I love you,too. I really do."

"I need more of you,wǒ de ài. Please. Don't hold back anymore."

Yibo grinned. "As you wish, my love."

He thrust hard and faster,pressing Xiao Zhans hands over his head with one hand. He could feel that he was already close to cum, but he didn't care.He buried himself deep in Xiao Zhan, savoring the heat of his body and his scent. Xiao Zhan gave away little moans, clinging hands and legs around him as if he never would let go again.

"I.. I am close", he whispered.

"Me,too." He let go of Xiao Zhans hands, struggled a bit until he sat on his calves and pulled Xiao Zhan on his lap. He groaned as he slipped even deeper into him and came at once. Xiao Zhan whined,leaning onto him and moved his hips until he came,too. Yibo held him close, catching his breath.

"It feels so good being inside you, Bǎobǎo", he whispered. "Why was I ever scared of this?"

"I don't know."

Yibo slowly dropped them onto the sheets without disconnecting from Xiao Zhan. His hand had started to hurt and the bandage showed traces of blood, but he didn't care. Xiao Zhan sat on his lap, kissing him. 

"I just know that I never wanna loose you again. Not loose this feeling of how you feel inside me. I need you. I love you."

Yibo smiled. "I love you,too. And I won't you leave you again. I promise you with all of my heart."

Xiao Zhan kissed him again, moving his hips. Yibo groaned as Xiao Zhan began to ride him, slowly first but steadily increasing the speed. Yibo hold his breath. He never expected Xiao Zhan to do this and look so sexy at it, while he bit his lips and played with his nipples.

"Zhan- Tùzǐ", Yibo whispered. "You are beautiful."

Xiao Zhan blushed. "Don't say such a nonsense."

"But it's true. You were always a handsome man, but tonight, ... you are truly beautiful."

Xiao Zhan leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you. Aaaah!" He groaned as Yibo closed his fingers around his cock, gently moving his fist with Xiao Zhans moves. "You are a devil in disguise", he whispered.

Yibo smirked. "You awakened a beast in me I didn't know was sleeping inside. It's your fault."

"My fault?" Xiao Zhan shifted his weight to lean back and quickened his moves. Yibo ached his back, teasing the tip of the cock with his thumb. Xiao Zhan whimpered from lust. 

"This is too much", he said. "I will cum too soon again."

"We still have a long night", Yibo answered with a smirk. "I will let you come a lot more."

.

.

.

Yibo felt Xiao Zhans warm body close to him, hearing his soft snores. It was 4am, and after a few more hours of lovemaking they finally had found rest. Xiao Zhan was sleeping, but Yibo just came awake from a nightmare. He felt the sweat on his body and yearned for a shower. But his body was still sore from the sex and his hand hurts a lot more then before. Xiao Zhan was the only real point right now, like an anchor that held him in place.

The dream was always the same. He was chasing the murderer through the rainy backstreet. He had stumbled over a few trash cans and nearly lost the man. But he didn't try to be silent, so he could still hear him, throwing garbage and trash cans in his way to buy time. Yibo ignored them, jumping over them and getting closer...

... until they reached the dead end street. Yibo had seen the man run into this street, but when he reached the high wired fence, he was alone. It was impossible to climb over this, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Yibo turned around himself, looking for a trace.

"Dam it", he cursed. There were a few bins and old paper boxes, so he searched them, when he suddenly was pulled by his arm and hurled into the middle of the street. His trained reflexes made him roll and he came back onto his feet, but it was too late. He stared into the end of the gun, the smiling man pointed at him.

" Goodbye, Zhēntàn."

A flash blinded him and he felt the pain in his left shoulder. He fell back, groaning in agony. The man leaned over him, his smile was distorted into a grin. "You were not planned to be my number eight. But I guess it can't be helped." He pulled out a card, they were his trademark, a simple play card, always left behind at his victims. Yibo tried to get up, but his body wasn't responding. Helpless he saw the man placing the card into Yibos jacket and then greeted him in a mocking salute, before he vanished into the night.

"Help me", he whispered, spitting blood. "Someone... help me!"

He had this nightmare more then once a week. His psychiatrist had told him that it was normal and a good way to adjust with the healing of his body and mind. But even after his body had healed the nightmare had stayed. 

Yibo sighed and finally left the bed. In the bathroom he looked into the mirror. His body showed marks of their lovemaking, but the dark shadows under his eyes were deeper as usual. He wanted to wash his face when he realized, that the blood sting on his bandage had become bigger. Cursing he searched the cabinet and found the first aid kit. Silently sneaking into the kitchen to not disturb Xiao Zhan, he closed the door and found a bottle of high proof alcohol. Sitting at the table he unwrapped the bandages. Blood had sipped through the tapes and he nearly fainted as he tore them down. The flesh was swollen and didn't look good, but he just poured the alcohol over it. The pain was unbearable.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up, Xiao Zhan had entered the kitchen, wearing only his boxers.

"Guess I moved it too much."

"It doesn't look good. Isn't there a doctor here you can trust?"

"All wounds that look like they were from firearms need to be reported to the officials."

"Bo-Di", Xiao Zhan sat close to him, carefully cleaning the flesh around the wound with a pad of alcohol. "I know you want to protect me, but you really need to see a doctor. Please. I don't want you to loose your hand."

"You won't give up,right?"

"No."

"Okay. I know a doctor who might help me without reporting it. But it really looks worse then it is."

"I don't believe you. This looks infected. Let me make you a fresh bandage until we can see this doctor. And I really hope this time it's not a training hall again."

Yibo grinned. "No, he really is a doctor. But maybe not like the ones you'll expect. He uses traditional methods instead of modern medicine."

"I don't care if he uses voodoo to help you, as long as he can save your hand." He taped new pads around the wound and made a fresh bandage. "Do you need more painkillers?"

"Can I have a kiss instead?"

Xiao Zhan smiled and kissed him. "Better?"

"Much better."

"I think you still should use some real medicine."

"I'm fine. Maybe if we can find a few more hours of sleep. I can call him early in the morning."

Xiao Zhan looked at the clock at the wall. "I don't think I can find any sleep now."

"So, early breakfast?"

"Do you think we'll find coffee here?"

"Yes, over there in the cupboard."

"You stay there. I'll make us some."

Yibo sighed but kept still. He knew that Xiao Zhan was right, he needed the help of a doctor. There was no use in playing the hero any longer. But he was scared of loosing control over the situation. Maybe going to old man Jinjao was the best in the end.


	10. Never wanna loose you

Yibo was glad that he had listened to Xiao Zhan while they drove to the house of the old man. During the last hours he had developed a light fever and the wound hurt even more. Jinjao lived near the river, his house looked shabby and not like a doctors office. Xiao Zhan wasn't sure if they were at the right place at all, but Yibo guided him around the overgrown garden to a back door.

" Lǎorén Jīn Jào!" he shouted, knocking on the door. "It's me, Wang Yibo. I called you two hours ago."

At first there was only silence, but then they could here someone coming to the door. When it opened, Xiao Zhan stared in disbelief at the old man. He didn't know what he had expected, but certainly not this.

Jinjao wore shaggy boxer shorts and a tank top with a big 'Baka' logo in japanese letters on it. His long hair was bound into a halfknot, looking like it could use a washing. Only his goaty was well trimmed and his eyes scrutinized them.

"Boy, you look like hell", he said. "Come in."

They entered the house, the inner rooms looked completely different. The smell of herbs filled the air and it was very clean. Jinjao guided them into a room filled with daylight and mentioned Yibo to sit at the table. He scrubbed his hands and pulled on gloves before he carefully removed the bandages.

"You are a lucky bastard", he mumbled. "But you shouldn't have waited so long before you came to me. The wound got infected, but as far as I can see there are no muscles damaged. Can you move the fingers?"

"Yes." Yibo moved them, grimacing in pain.

"Good. You there, young man. Go, scrub your hands to the elbows and put on some gloves. I will need your help here. Hurry up."

Xiao Zhan was surprised but followed the order. Jinjao went to get some supplies and started to sanitize them.

"What are you going to do?" Xiao Zhan asked nervously.

"There are little bone fragments in the wound, we need to clean them. He had really a lot of luck, shot fractures are not an easy thing to treat. You should have gone to a hospital.I am ot a surgeon."

"I told you to", Xiao Zhan murmured.

"We have reasons why we can't go", Yibo answered.

"And now you'll keep still or I might hurt you more then necessary. I will numb the area, before I remove the splinters."

During the next hours the room was filled with the smell of blood and sanitizer, as well as anesthetics. Xiao Zhans stomach was turning, but he managed to help Jinjao to remove all bone fragments and cleaning the wound as good as he could. Yibo had lost consciousness a while ago, the pain was more then he could have taken. But now his hand was fresh bandaged and he was laying on a small bed, sleeping, while Jinjao cleaned the treatment table.

After that he lead Xiao Zhan in a different room and made them some tea.

"Here, you look like you'll faint any minute. You'd managed well. Not many people can stand the view of a flesh wound like this."

"I treated him twice. I think I might get used to this."

"Your friend still can loose the hand. Make sure he don't use it and keep the bandages clean. I'll give you fresh ones for changing them and how you do it the right way. He'll need antibiotics and painkillers. Can you make him stay on low profile for a while?"

"I will try."

Jinjao laughed. "I know this boy for years now and it's not the first time he got wounded. But never this bad, except for the shot wound into his shoulder."

"Did you treat him with it?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"After he came back from the rehabilitation. I helped him with training and the pain in his body. Ancient medicine can do way more then the modern. I did some acupuncture and herbal ointments to ease his pain. But this won't help him today. A shot into the hand is serious. If he isn't careful he might never use it again."

"I will see to keep him down. Maybe it will help if I tie him to the bed."

Jinjao laughed and Xiao Zhan blushed.

"He will sleep for a while. What about some late breakfast,boy?"

"My name is Xiao Zhan, Sir."

Jinjao inclined his head to him. "Nice to meet you, Xiao Xiānshēng."

"Thank you for helping us."

"No need to. I like this boy and his mother would be devasted if something happen to him." Jinjao went into the kitchen and left Xiao Zhan alone. He walked back to the room where Yibo was sleeping, checking on him.

"Not only his mother", he whispered. "I would be,too."

.

.

.

Yibo came awake in an unfamiliar room. He saw Xiao Zhan sitting in an armchair, sleeping with a book in his lap. The light in the room was dim, it must have been late afternoon. He slowly moved to the side, as the pain came back with force.

"You should stay in bed", Xiao Zhan said.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I wasn't really sleeping. I keep dozing off." He left the chair to sit on the bed, helping Yibo into a sitting position. "Here, drink a bit. Yīshēng* Jinjao told me to keep you hydrated. You lost too much blood. He is out to get a blood transfusion for you."

"Why ..." Yibo tried to get up, but Xiao Zhan gently pushed him back.

"Stay still. Your body needs to rest. I promised him to keep an eye on you. We can stay here until you are strong enough to go back to our house."

"I am, if you help me."

"No, you are not. And I am not gonna argue with you. You fainted because you were weak. And it doesn't hurt to stay here a day more, does it? Yīshēng Jinjao cares for you. And he is worried. So please, stay in bed a bit more."

Yibo sighed. "You look tired. Did you sleep a bit?"

"Not really. He made some soup. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He was surprised that it was actually true.

"Then I will get some. If you are out of the bed when I return, I will punch you."

Yibo wanted to make a joke, but he bit his lips. Xiao Zhans face was pale and looked exhausted, so he just nodded. A few minutes later Xiao Zhan returned with a tray, placing it on Yibos lap.

"It's not hot anymore, I think you can eat it. Should I help you?"

"You want to feed me?"

Xiao Zhan just took the bowl and the spoon, sitting a bit closer.

"I... I didn't mean..."

"Stop talking. Just eat."

Yibo swallowed. There was a shadow in Xiao Zhans eyes that wasn't there before and he wondered what had happened while he was passed out. He knew it was a serious injury, but until now he had made Xiao Zhan not worry too much about it. Maybe old man Jinjao had told him way too much details. Maybe he felt guilty for involving him into this.

"Zhan-Ge", he started.

"No talking while eating."

"Zhan-Ge, please. We need to talk."

"Not now. Eat up first." He offered him another spoon, but Yibo shook his head.

"Zhan-Ge. I am worried about you."

"About me?" Xiao Zhans voice kicked. "You nearly died because of me and you are worried about me?" Tears filled his eyes.

"Zhan-Ge..."

"No. It is my fault. And it is because of me, that you didn't went into a hospital. What if you loose your hand? Or just can't use it anymore? You can loose your job if you can't use it anymore. You..."

"Zhan-Ge." Yibo reached for his hand. "Breathe, stop panicking. I am sorry, I made you worry. But I will be okay."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I would have taken more bullets for you if needed", Yibo said sincerely.

"I don't want you to do", Xiao Zhan cried. "Please, promise me to never do anything like this again."

"I can't. I won't make promises I maybe can't keep."

"Bǎobèi", Xiao Zhan whispered. "I love you. I don't want to loose you again."

"I love you,too." He reached for his hand, winding their fingers. "And I won't leave you ever again."

Xiao Zhan wiped away a tear. "Didn't you just say you won't make promises you can't keep?"

"This promise I will keep. For sure."

"Then eat the rest of the soup, please."

Yibo grimaced, but opened his mouth. "Will you nurse me back to life,please?"

Xiao Zhan shoved the spoon into his mouth. "Only if you behave."

Yibo raised two fingers to his head. "I promise." 

Translator's Note: 

\- Lǎorén - chines. old man

\- Yīshēng - chines. (medical) doctor

\- Bǎobèi - chines. Baby


End file.
